It is known to separate a sheet of glass from a glass ribbon. Typically, glass debris is generated during conventional separation techniques. Such debris can interfere with preservation of the pristine major surfaces of the glass ribbon. Such debris can also interfere with clean production of glass ribbon by contaminating the surrounding clean environment.